This disclosure relates generally to operating an electric machine of an electric vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to intentionally increasing the non-torque output from the electric machine to bring about desired conditions.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Generally, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional vehicles because hybrid vehicles are selectively driven using a battery-powered electric machine. Conventional vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
The electric machines receive electrical power and produce mechanical power to drive the vehicle. The electric machines can produce torque output and non-torque output. Generally, the electric machines of electric vehicles operate in a way that maximizes torque output.